Soothing a Nightmare
by Maria65
Summary: It has haunted him since he first had it...why would the vision never leave him? Can Keyara help soothe the fear and pain he feels from the nightmare the occurs? Or is Alvis forever doomed to feel the pain every time it occurs? Rated T for violence from vision, Keyara belongs to me, rest to Monolith.


Alvis gasped awake, eyes wide and sweat running down his face; horror and sadness swirled in his eyes as the scene played over and over again in his head. Why wouldn't the nightmare's stop?! She was alive, she was safe! Why did the nightmare's refuse to go away?! He held his head in his hands, trying to catch his breath and slow his frantic heart rate. Every night...for the past month, even though she had returned and proven his vision wrong, the nightmare refused to leave him.

 **-Nightmare-** _**The world was cloaked in black, gray and white...monochrome; everything was silent...until suddenly hearing came to him. A blast of what sounded like ether exploding seemed to bring him to her as he saw her running away, in Makna Forest, from a giant, three headed Telethia.**_

 _ **The Telethia roared at her before swinging it's tail, making her gasp and duck, avoiding being slammed into a tree. The girl had long black hair and the only visible color was her purple eyes against the monochrome world, a huge contrast to what he was use to with these. Seeing its prey still alive, the Telethia sent of an ether breath attack, yet the woman was able to deflect it...when suddenly she began to wobble and her eyes flickered between red and purple...it seemed the ether affected her.**_

 _ **Seeing its prey weakened the Telethia stalked toward her as the girl fell to her knees, trying to keep her consciousness intact, yet knowing she wouldn't escape the Telethia. The Telethia roared one last time before catching the girl in it's jaws and shaking her. "NO!" The girl screamed in pain as tears ran down her face as she tried to release herself, her eyes no longer flickering to red.**_

 _ **The other two heads of the Telethia snapped at her and ripped her apart, before flying off...to consume her elsewhere.**_ **-Nightmare End-**

Alvis shuddered and held himself tightly...why wouldn't the nightmare leave him...well...vision he should say. He had the vision when he was ten years old, after the Colony he and Keyara were at was destroyed by the Mechon and an ether attack went out of control sending them flying farther than it should've. He suddenly winced again as the memory of her being ripped apart played over and over in his mind, sending jolts of sadness and pain through his body. Why...why did the vision torment him so much?!

"Alvis?" A voice questioned and he gasped, looking toward the door. Standing there, worried, was none other than Keyara herself; her purple eyes showing her concern. "Is everything okay?" She asked, coming into the door and closing the door. Her hand began to glow white, giving her some light as she made her way over to his bed. "I heard you scream earlier and got worried. I told some of the guards to let me handle it, I've been worried about you." Keyara said and Alvis sighed, leaning his head against his hands again.

Keyara frowned slightly before she sent a small fire to the candle, lighting it as the flame flickered, giving the room light as she got rid of the ether around her hand. She placed a hand on Alvis's shoulder and he flinched away, giving a slight startled yelp and Keyara looked at him shocked...he's never done that before. "Alvis?" Keyara asked, worried even more.

Alvis looked at her and she noticed a deep sadness in his eyes, something she had only seen once when she was reunited with him. He had thought she was dead and the sadness had appeared then...but it was also present now and Keyara didn't know what to do. "Alvis, tell me what's wrong? I-!" Keyara couldn't finish as Alvis grabbed her by her vest and yanked her toward him.

She landed against his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, one on the back of her head and the other around her waist. Keyara was shocked but shifted enough to get comfortable and wrapped her arms around him; she directed her ether to flow toward Alvis and soothe him...it worked. His unstable, hitched breathing slowly became normal and his erratic heartbeat slowed as well, he relaxed yet kept her in his tight embrace.

Keyara smiled as she felt him relax before she hugged him a bit more tightly before trying to lean back to look at him. As she did, Alvis cupped one side of her face and looked at her, vulnerable silver-blue eyes locked with warm purple eyes; emotion's swimming through their eyes. "Don't…" Alvis seemed to choke on his words and Keyara felt sadness sweep through her. "don't leave me." Alvis responded as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Alvis?" Keyara questioned confused, not sure how to respond as she blushed. "Don't leave me...don't die…" Alvis whimpered out and Keyara's eyes shone with realization...the vision he had nine years ago, when they were both ten years old. "I'm not leaving Alvis, I won't let myself be killed." Keyara said as she repositioned her arms.

One arm went to the back of his head as the other wrapped around his shoulders as she allowed him to lean against her; once again directing her ether towards him to soothe him. Alvis repositioned his arms to have both around her back, sighing as he felt reassured by her words...she always knew what to say.

"When you're ready…" Keyara began as she rubbed his back. "tell me about the vision, so I can better help you. When you're ready." Keyara said as she kissed his forehead, smiling as she felt his ether shift and change; going from a deep saddening blue to and bright, happy green.

Alvis smiled softly, he wasn't ready to tell her just yet...but at least she'd wait until he was comfortable enough to speak about it. It was something Alvis was happy about; she always seemed to wait for him no matter what, she had no idea what he thought about her. Alvis moved away and smiled at her, before he leaned in...before he kissed her forehead in return.

"Thank you...for being here for me, Keyara." Alvis said, unaware of Keyara's blushing face. She giggled, before she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him, forcing him to fall back against the pillows as he wasn't expecting her weight. "Always for you Alvis." Keyara responded and Alvis smiled as he hugged her...they would always have each other.

 _ **Okay so...once again, sorry it's so short. I wanted everyone to see what Alvis's vision was as I had someone ask me what it was and I decided to write a story to show what it was kind of like. Generally it was a lot worse and a lot longer...but I decided to do a shortened version of it since Alvis doesn't want to fully remember it. Alvis was torn after the vision, so he can't really stand to have it reoccur as he feels like a knife is stabbing him in the heart repeatedly. Thank goodness Keyara was there this time to help him through it and make sure he was okay; she's the only one who can really calm him down after the vision occurs, so when something like this happens, the ether alerts her...as does a guard if he screams and she usually goes to check on him.**_

 _ **If you couldn't tell, this isn't the first time Keyara has heard about his vision/nightmare though she hardly ever see's the sadness he tries to hide from her. Also...heh, pretty sure some of you thought he was going to kiss her when he leaned in closer to her. ^^ Well, not much to say except I hope you all enjoyed. ^^ Let me know if you want to see her interaction's with some others. ^^**_


End file.
